


Aligning

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Series: You and I [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Hux, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Top Hux, bottom kylo, top kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren should not be the person that Hux wants to spend forever with - and yet, he can't imagine anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aligning

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have built this whole AU without a proper beginning, I finally gave in and wrote one. I know it's not the best au, and there isn't much going on aside from Hux and Kylo being gross in love with each other - but for those of you who have read the other three in the series, thank you. Your tenacity has been rewarded. Sally forth and enjoy this whole thing, for it shall be your prize to keep.

          It’s obvious that Kylo won’t be going home tonight.  In fact, Hux would be willing to bet money on it.

          _“Can I come up?”  He’d been downstairs in the lobby of Hux’s building, blowing January in New York snow off of his gloves._

_Hux had been pouring himself a brandy, his first of the evening, no tie any longer on his neck and his Oxfords in his closet.  “I’m afraid I won’t be able to entertain much, I have-”_

_The urgency in his voice had been apparent.  “It’s okay Hux, I just… I won’t even bother you.”_

He isn’t a bother.  A wrench in the lifestyle that Hux has cultivated for himself, but hardly a bother.

          Hux had gone down personally to take him up to the penthouse, and fuck, he hadn’t been able to help his heart racing the moment he’d stepped on his elevator.  There he stood, dripping wet with snow and ice and clutching a six pack of some foul-tasting IPA in one hand and his field bag-cum-art satchel in the other. 

          The snow in his hair had lasted until he had dropped himself on Hux’s sofa, boots and all. Hux’s heart had stopped at the sight of all of that long, black hair escaping from his beanie, the way his bare fingers had combed through it and gratefully cracked open a beer.

          Really, Hux’s heart is still stopped.  It’s been a grand total of two weeks since Kylo exploded into his life, thirteen days since their first kiss, and twelve since they had ravaged each other so hard that the bruises still haven’t healed on his body.

          Oh – and the tattoo on Hux’s right hip.  That little black star that will forever be a reminder of his first encounter with this rangy hurricane of a man.

          “You can ask what I’m drawing, Hux.”  Kylo doesn’t even look up at him where he’s standing in the doorway that connects the den to the dining room.

          “I wasn’t trying to figure it out.”  Perhaps another brandy before their veal finishes cooking – when’s the last time Hux cooked for _anyone_?   “Merely thinking.”

          “About?”  Kylo’s pencil across his sketch pad is comfortingly scratchy. 

          “How my life has been upended completely and for some reason, I’m okay with it.”  Hux had been newly promoted – to CEO of First Order Exports.  In the process he’d made a lot of enemies but who better to take the helm of his late father’s company?  It’s not like Hux told him to knock off.

          May have thought it, yes… but Hux sees no reason to share that.

          Kylo finally turns his head and takes another swig of his beer.  The sight of his throat bobbing is _exquisite._ “Are you?”

          “Need I explain myself?”

          “No need to be snippy, babe.”  Kylo smiles and turns back to his drawing. 

          Babe.  Hux has always had a good hold on his composure – flustered isn’t a good state of being for running an international corporation – but that one little word from Kylo’s mouth is enough to make his stomach flutter.

          “I’m going to go check on dinner.” 

          Seriously, he doesn’t remember the last time.

          There are fresh sprouts (hard to come by at this time of year) and a linguini mix with oregano and olive oil that Hux prides himself on being able to make.  Kylo doesn’t seem like the type who gets to eat veal very often, so Hux had decided to treat him.  It’s only the third time Kylo’s ever been in his apartment, and the first that he hasn’t been there for Hux’s body.

          Though if dinner goes well…

          Kylo appearing next to him at the refrigerator brings Hux out of his lustful thoughts.  “Smells good.”  Kylo bends down, hand on his knee and perfect ass stuck out.  “What is it?”

          “Veal.”  Hux looks out of the corner of his eye and yes, there will definitely be activities of some sort tonight.  “And linguini.”

          Hux absolutely freezes when Kylo comes up next to him and puts his arm around his waist.  It’s tentative, like he isn’t sure if he can do so – but Hux doesn’t move.  “Can’t wait, babe.”

          That word again, and the spoon that Hux is using to stir the noodles with nearly slips out of his grip.  Affection has never been something Hux has experienced much of and for Kylo to just… touch him – it’s dangerous.

          Sex is one thing.  Intimacy?  Completely different.

          Kylo leaves, his feet now encased only in socks, a bottle of spring water in hand.  A pack of yellow American Spirits peeks out from the back left pocket of his jeans and Kylo pokes them back down as he walks.  His jeans are too tight, his hair is too long, and he has more piercings than Hux has ever seen.

          Hux kind of never wants to have him out of his sight again.

          Thing is, Hux had seen him before.  Once upon a time, Kylo Ren had been a gay porn star for Commando Studios – “real fighting men, real sex, really gay,” was their tagline – and it was only after he had recovered from his hangover and gone back to The Night Watch to confront this apeshit stupid man who had let his friends give him a tattoo had he realized who it was.  Sure Kylo had been free of most of his body decorations then, but it was most definitely _him._

          And yes, his cock is as big as it looks on screen, Hux had found.

          When he smells the veal start to burn, he gets a hold of himself and starts to dish it out.

          Kylo’s back on the sofa, stretched out this time.  Hux sits the plates on the dining room table and treads up quietly behind him; the curtain of his raven hair just begs to be touched and so he does, very, very gently.

          “Dinner’s ready… darling.”  Out of all the pet names, Hux, why that one?  “If you’d like to eat here, that’s okay.”

          Kylo doesn’t move an inch, just looks up at Hux, his face half turned towards his palm.  “No, the uh… the dining room is fine.”

          “Okay.”  Hux steps back and Kylo lifts off the couch, a full two inches taller than Hux and far broader- and yet he still tries to hunch down to Hux’s level.  “In the kitchen, I didn’t mean to overstep if I did.”

          Hux’s throat is dry and goddammit, why now?  Kylo isn’t even naked and Hux feels like a virgin about to have his first sex.  “No, it’s… it’s alright.  Truly.”

          “I just didn’t know where we stand on that, is all.”  Kylo looks sheepish and Hux goes for broke, touching Kylo’s chin to lift him up.

          “We can discuss it over dinner, if you like – or not at all.”  Hux likes plans, charts, actions already laid out – absolutely _none_ of that has yet to apply to Kylo.

          “I think maybe we should just eat veal, for now.” 

          Kylo pecks him on the lips and yes, Hux needs a plan right about now.

          Halfway through dinner and another brandy, Kylo finally says something.  “First time someone’s cooked for me since I was… well, since before I joined the Marines.”

          “Not a lot of time for veal in the desert, is there?”  Hux smiles at him and wishes he could have found his candles.  Kylo’s got a wonderful face for looking at through candlelight.

          Hux nearly chokes on his own sappiness.

          “No, not really – and it doesn’t count if another guy heats up your MRE for you.”  Kylo grins and eats more veal, subtly trying to act simply appreciative but seriously, it might be the first hot meal he’s had in a while.

          Hux “accidentally” nudges his foot under the table.  “You’re welcome to more, if you’d like.  I can only eat so much.”

          “Mind if I take it for lunch tomorrow?  Kind of want to make Phasma jealous – I can just picture the look on her face when I tell her my boyfriend cooked.”

          Kylo stops eating and Hux pauses with his water halfway to his face.

          “I mean-”

          “No no, that’s fine.  It’s… well I’d like to think it’s accurate.”

          Kylo’s eyes grow a little wider and he has to look down to keep Hux from seeing his grin.  “I thought we weren’t discussing it.”

          “Too late – darling.”

          Kylo doesn’t say anything, just keeps staring at his plate.  “I like that, by the way.” 

          “Do you?”  Hux’s head feels light and it has nothing to do with the brandy.  “Because…”

          “Yes?”

          “Nothing.”  _Because even though you’re a lunatic, darling suits you perfectly._

“Okay.” 

          The drawing, as it turns out, had been Hux in profile.

___

          The touch of two callused, gentle fingertips down his back makes Hux look up from his tablet and crane his neck backwards.

          “I thought you’d be up again by now.”  Sunday mornings are Hux’s only time that he allows himself to relax for an extended period of time.  This morning’s relaxing had involved fucking Kylo slow and deep and _hard._

          “No need to sacrifice the comfort of a warm bed just yet.”  Hux stays on his side as Kylo leans up and kisses his shoulder and pulls their bodies close together again.  “Or a warm body.”

          “I’m just a warm body?”  Kylo teases, “you’re a flatterer, Hux.”  He nuzzles behind Hux’s ear and kisses the shell, making Hux shiver.  Between last night and this morning, Hux has came three times and he truly doesn’t think he’ll be able to manage another – but fuck all if Kylo isn’t going to try.

          “Fine then – a warm body that happens to check all of my boxes.”  Hux doesn’t stop Kylo as he’s rolled over onto his back and Kylo ends up sitting on his stomach.

          “And those boxes are?”  Kylo’s hands continue to roam, feeling Hux’s face and shoulders as if to memorize every square inch of his lightly freckled skin.

          Hux puts his hands on Kylo’s hips where two little studs dazzle in the late February sun coming through the window.  “Do you really want me to start naming things?”

          “It’s not like you don’t have time, babe.”

          “Fine – I’ll start with the obvious.”  Hux’s gaze flicks down.  “Even though the measure of any good man should be by his intelligence – I like your cock.”  It’s truly something to behold, uncut like Hux, veiny unlike Hux and well, it’s a porn star cock.  Hux has become addicted to watching it bounce and smack their stomachs as Kylo rides him.  Kylo’s starting to get hard again, the Prince Albert in his glans rising as he fills.

          “I think that’s just because you have a size kink, Hux.”  Kylo grins and thumbs at his nipples.  “I’ve seen you porn collection, don’t even lie.”

          Hux runs a finger up the underside of Kylo’s cock and presses his thumb to Kylo’s frenulum.  “I see no reason to lie about it.”

          “And yet, I still haven’t fucked you.”  Kylo reaches back and tries to touch Hux’s hole, only for Hux to close his legs before Kylo gets any further than his thigh.

          “Not today, Kylo.”  Hux masks his timidity with a cold glare.  “You’ll touch when you’re told to.”

          “Fine – you were saying?” 

          “I like _your_ ass quite a bit.”  Hux scratches up Kylo’s thighs and reaches around to cup his ass, full and having just the right amount of jiggle.  Hux, when it comes down to it, is an ass man, and always has been. 

          “And my ass likes your cock, in case you were wondering.”  Kylo leans down and kisses Hux a little too sweetly – but Hux doesn’t push him off.  Obviously Hux couldn’t go toe to toe for size and while he hadn’t articulated it into words… Kylo’s good at reading people.  Well, Hux anyway.

          So far, he hasn’t complained and to be fair, Hux has been trying to give him his best.

          Kylo breaks the kiss but doesn’t pull away.  “Keep going.”

          Hux puts his fingers in Kylo’s hair and threads it through.  “This would be unacceptable at any place of work but here it’s alright, I suppose.”  He tugs at it gently, and Kylo moans.  “Though this is why I like it best.”

          Kylo looks unhappy when he lets it go and goes to touching his face instead.  “You’re the only person I’ve ever enjoyed pulling my hair.”

          “That so?”  Hux touches Kylo’s snakebites and nose ring – they make him look positively _wild._

“Yeah – everyone else either does it too hard or not enough and you just… find the balance.”

          Hux nods, his hands moving back down.  “I like all of your piercings, too – never something I could go through with.”

          “I wouldn’t knock it yet, Hux.  You’d look damned good with your nipples pierced.”  Kylo’s own have red barbells in them today and they’re hard, both from excitement and the cold.

          “Maybe one day.”  Hux circles around them but doesn’t touch – he’ll keep Kylo on the edge for one more good fuck later today.

          “I’m gonna hold you to it, Hux.”  Kylo flexes his pecs and Hux knows he’s gone for them.  “Keep talking, I don’t get to bask in praise that often.”

          “Your tattoos – on anyone else they would be unsightly but on you…”  Hux traces over the Manhattan skyline on his left hip, the Adirondacks on his left.  Kylo’s got a deep love for his adoptive home state and Hux wishes he felt the same for England.  “They add to your allure.”

          “My allure?”

          “Yes – you’re wild.  Impulsive.”  Hux traces over the “Ars Longa” that tattoos over the joints of his hands.  “Dangerous.”

          Kylo takes a shattering breath as Hux sucks on the end of his right index finger.  “So if I showed you my arrest record, you’d be-”

          “Unexplainably aroused.”

          Kylo’s cock starts to leak precome onto his belly – and Hux does nothing at all about it.  “Guess it only makes sense.”

          “Why?  Because you think I’m well ordered?  Powerful?  Looking for something I can’t get from my own world?”  Hux is starting to have far too much fun stringing Kylo along like this – and yet, Kylo follows willingly.

          “If you knew the answer, why’d you ask?”

          “Because I enjoy watching you squirm.”  Hux leans up and bites Kylo’s bottom lip, tugging him down to bed level by it.  Kylo goes pliant and Hux reaches back to circle his finger around the rim of his hole, so well-fucked and still open that Hux could probably slide right in if he so chose.

          Instead, he flips them and Kylo’s hair fans out across the pillow in a cascade of raven, begging to be pulled some more.

          Kylo looks bemused – and slightly scared.  “You know, I could throw you if I wanted.”

          “And yet…”

          “Shut up.”  Kylo sits up and makes Hux slide off of him.  “Since you’re obviously not going to do anything about the situations _you_ created, I’m gonna go wash the come out of my ass.”  Kylo gets up, covered in marks and bruises that are the visible reminders of his and Hux’s near-destructive lovemaking.

          Hux is enjoying the view when Kylo stops, confused.  “Have you seen any of my hair ties?”

          “Can you not keep up with them yourself?”  Hux leans over to his nightstand, where he’s started to amass a collection of them.    

          Shit.

          He’s actually keeping things for Kylo now. 

          Come to think of it, he’s got a pair of his gloves in the foyer, Kylo’s toothbrush is in the bathroom, and half of the laundry Hux did recently was Kylo’s. 

          He’s also been sleeping in his bed so much that Hux’s scent alone is no longer prominent – it’s both of them.

          “Hux.”

          “Sorry – here.”  Kylo hands him one that doesn’t have a lot of elastic left in it – but Kylo doesn’t complain, walking as though he aches to the bathroom while he pulls his hair up and back.

          Hux is left to think about just how much he wants Kylo’s hair ties to stay in his night stand.

___

          “Congratulations!” 

          Hux turns his head to address whomever just said that, only to realize that for the tenth time that day, it hadn’t been directed at him.  Not that Hux was expecting anything from his employees, of course, not after nearly two months on the job.  Then again, they hadn’t said a thing at the time; many of these people are so far down the chain that Hux would have little reason to interact with them had he not forgotten his lunch today, or had bothered to send out for something other than food from the building’s mess.  There’s processed cheese in this stuff, and Hux’s stomach turns in on itself as he spoons himself some potato and cheddar soup into a bowl.

          This is what his employees have been eating?  Hux suddenly feels bad for them – but it’s not like he has direct control over it.  Still, he feels compelled to do _something._

A ruffle of movement across the room lets him know finally who keeps getting congratulated – it’s one of the vice chiefs of accounts, a rather dashing fellow named Poe.  Hux draws nearer to find out exactly what’s going on, masking his intentions by finding himself some silverware.

          “So where are you going on your honeymoon?”  Poe turns to face the lasy who posed the question – Sabine, possibly?

          Hux doesn’t hear the response, instead discretely focused on the shiny gold band on Poe’s left ring finger.  The last time he saw Poe, that definitely hadn’t been there.

          Which means it must have happened yesterday, or somewhere very recently.  A surge of affection – one that makes him lightheaded, because how often has he felt _that  -_ rushes through him and he makes a note to tell his assistant to send his congratulations.  Hux is versed enough in office gossip to know that Finn is likely Poe’s companion in matrimony.

          That’s good – Hux had known Finn since the time he started with the company.  Good kid, and someone who seems woefully out of place working for a conglomerate like First Order.

          Hux steps out of the mess and heads for the elevator, thinking.  Hypothetically, he’d choose a black ring.  Gold is far too common, silver too… plain.  Perhaps black with a gold inlay?  Black metallic?

          Then again, flat black would complement the Gothic script “A” on Kylo’s left ring finger – and would look exceptionally good with either his or Hux’s come flowing down it.  Kylo’s thing the last few days has been handjobs, and honest to God, they’ve been some of the most powerful orgasms Hux has ever had.  Kylo definitely knows what he’s doing there.

          His earpiece beeps with a call, and he answers. “Yes?”

          “There’s someone here to see you, without an appointment.  Sir, he doesn’t look like-”  It’s his assistant, sounding rather worried.

          “Long hair, facial piercings and skinny jeans?”  Hux’s smile is entirely for himself – Kylo hasn’t yet visited him at work in spite of Hux’s subliminal longing the he would. 

          “Um… yes.”

          “Let him into my office, please.”  Suddenly the elevator won’t move fast enough and his hunger for potato soup is dashed in favor of Kylo’s, well, whatever he’s willing to give right now.  Hux can make room for at least twenty minutes.

          His assistant tries to speak to him as he hurries past her desk, only to be cut off – “No calls for the next twenty minutes.”  She will obey, even if it’s Snoke on the line.  Really, the old man should know better by now than to test him.  Hux has no patience for his absurd demands.

          Kylo’s lounging on his sofa when Hux comes in and closes the door, balancing his food with his right hand and already reaching for Kylo with the left.  “Hello, darling.”

          Kylo rushes and pulls Hux to him, careful not to knock Hux’s lunch out of his hand but kissing him so hard that Hux has no choice but to sit it on the edge of his desk.  Kylo tastes _good_ , a combination of outside and heat from riding his motorcycle.  Hux doesn’t bother to try and push him away even as his bare fingers slide into his hair and run through it, making his pomade streak and his part to the left become a mess.

          Hux gets backed up against the wall and yes, it makes him want to take Kylo right there on the sofa. 

          Right as Hux is about to make an attempt at undressing him, Kylo backs off.  “I brought lunch.”

          “And you tell me this now because…”

          “It’s from my favorite Greek place and you need to taste it while it’s still hot.”

          Hux licks Kylo’s mouth and Kylo _purrs._ “Already have, now get back on the-”

          “Hux, seriously – I don’t have long and neither do you.”

          Hux hopes he doesn’t look too stunned – did Kylo just suggest _patience?_ “Suddenly I’m lead to believe this is a parallel universe, because that’s not the answer I was expecting out of you.”

          Kylo shrugs and takes Hux by the hands.  “Yeah well… you’re rubbing off on me.”

          “That quickly?”  It’s been a month and a half – Hux’s mind is suddenly back on rings, and Kylo doesn’t notice him rubbing his ring finger like he’s looking for something that more and more, Hux feels like should belong.

          “That’s not a complaint, I hope.”  Last week, Hux had bailed Kylo out of jail for simple assault; Hux’s lawyer had handled the rest.

          “No, just… you don’t seem the type to answer to anyone well.”  Hux sits down and Kylo hands him a styrofoam box.  It already smells far more appealing than his soup.

          “I can learn, you know.”  Kylo’s quiet, looking down at his own plate.  “It just takes the right person.”

          “Have we known each other long enough, though?”  Hux isn’t prepared for this conversation, not today, and certainly not in the time allotted to them right at the moment.  For a moment, his thoughts are dissolved by the smell of feta and cucumber sauce – Hux’s mouth waters.  “Where did you get this?”

          “Zito’s Tavern- I go there all the time.  Thought it was time for you to experience it.”  Hux takes a bite and it’s lamb, grilled to perfection and surrounded in herbs and spices so rich that Hux feels sorry for even venturing down to the mess. 

          Then again, he wouldn’t be thinking about higher goals had he not done so.

          Hux masks his thoughts with eating, Kylo looking up at him every now and then to make sure he’s enjoying it. It would be so, so easy to get used to this, eating lunch during the day because they fucking can, telling his assistant he’d be going out with his… his _husband._

He bites the side of his mouth from distraction and makes his own eyes water.

          “Fuck.”

          Kylo perks up and grins.  “I’m down later for that.”

          Hux rubs the outside of his cheek and scowls.  “I bit myself, you ass.”

          Kylo leans over and kisses his cheek, salt-with-cheese lips and all.  “Shouldn’t think so hard while you eat.”

          “And wouldn’t you like to know what I’m thinking about.”

          “All I have to do is give you another handjob and I’m sure you’d spill – but I’m not feeling that vengeful today.”  Kylo licks cucumber sauce off his fingers and yes, it’s deliberate and yes, Hux wants to give in.

          And he says he isn’t feeling vengeful – Hux has found that Kylo is a _terrible_ liar.

          Hux eyes him and coolly goes back to his lunch.  “You’d need a lifetime to break me.”

          Kylo, for a moment at least, looks stunned.

          “Careful what you say, Hux.”

          This is getting too intense, too fast.

          The mood is broken when Hux’s assistant knocks on the door.  “Sir, you have a meeting in two minutes.”

          “Thank you.”  Hux dismisses her with a nod and looks up to Kylo.  “Depending on how this goes, I may be late tonight.  Do you want to just take my key, or will you be going back home?”

          “I…”  Kylo sounds a little stupefied by the offer.  “I don’t know yet.  I’ve got three appointments this evening and one of them is going to take a while.  Maybe just meet me at the studio?  I mean, if that’s okay, I know I’ve been at your place every night and if you need your space, then-”

          Hux stops him with a kiss.  “It’s absolutely no trouble, Kylo.”

          “Sir.”  His assistant again, and she’s starting to look concerned.

          Hux picks up Kylo’s hand and kisses the top of it.  “I have to go, darling – thank you for lunch.”

          Kylo stands and pulls Hux to him by his tie.  “I’ll see you later.”

          Hux knows one thing to be absolutely true as he walks towards the conference room downstairs:

          He’s completely, madly in love with Kylo Ren, and it’s the most powerful, terrifying thing he’s ever felt.

___

          No bodyguards – Hux had been insistent on that for a long time.  Hell, he doesn’t even use the company cars and drivers that are offered to him at any time of day or night.

          Right now he kind of wishes he had former, at least. 

          It’s been exactly since two months since Hux started… doing whatever it is he’s doing with Kylo.  He doesn’t really know if dating is the proper term, since getting to know each other between rounds of the most intense physical pleasure Hux has ever experienced doesn’t technically count as going on a date.

          Never mind that Kylo has practically moved in and in spite of Hux’s sometimes insanely long days, Kylo’s at his place and in his bed by the time Hux gets home.  Hux finally just had an extra key made for him.

          He knows that Kylo is in a band – Federation is what they call themselves.  Hux had discretely declined going to their shows up until now – the Met is his idea of a good night out, followed by vintage brandy back home – but since it is their anniversary of sorts, he decided he should go. 

          It’s also the first time he’s worn jeans in years, and he doesn’t like it one bit.  The button down stayed, even if it is a little less formal than what he normally wears.  New York has finally started to thaw out but he has a jacket on anyway – given the number of people heading into The Black Spot (the venue across from The Night Watch) however, he won’t be needing it for long.

          Everyone here is tattooed, pierced, or sports some other “alternative” feature; he feels out of place for _not_ looking the part.  These are Kylo’s people, or at least whom he imagines to be such.  Kylo doesn’t really talk about his friends, and Hux doesn’t pry.  In fact, it really seems to Hux as though he’s somewhat of a loner, much like Hux himself. 

          The stairs down into the main stage area are steep, and Hux tries not to feel claustrophobic.  Federation is already on stage, warming up and checking sound – minus Kylo.  They don’t seem to be in any great hurry to start, either, and Hux wonders if Kylo hasn’t decided to be fashionably late.

          A pair of arms grabbing him from behind almost makes him throw an elbow backwards before Kylo’s voice buries into his temple and says “just me, babe.”

          Hux puts his hands on Kylo’s and squeezes them.  “I don’t need protection here, do I?”  He doesn’t _think_ anyone present knows that he’s the CEO of a major company, but it doesn’t hurt to be cautious.  Then again, just being around Kylo has really lowered his expectations of what counts as dangerous.

          “Of course not – these are good people Hux, I promise.”  Kylo turns him and kisses him with gratefulness, like he wasn’t actually expecting Hux to show up.

          “You look amazing, by the way – I really like this in jeans.”  Kylo grabs his ass and squeezes, making Hux want to climb up and wrap his legs around his waist.  “That’s how I found you.”

          “I’m glad to know you’re familiar enough with my body to spot me in a poorly lit room.”  Hux doesn’t try to hide his smile as Kylo cups his cheeks and kisses him again.  For a minute anyway, he’s just Hux, not a CEO or anyone of importance.  No, just a man here to see his boyfriend play.

          “I like being familiar.”  Kylo’s phone chimes – it’s time for him to go.  “I’ll see you after our set finishes, okay?”

          “I’m not going anywhere, Kylo.”  Hux means that so deeply that Kylo can’t begin to fathom the import of those words.

          Kylo just nods and kisses him one more time before he slinks back into the shadows and a moment later, he’s on stage.  He’s wearing dark green flannel with a black tank top, unbuttoned so that it gives a good hint of his tattoos.  He has white gauges in his ears tonight, and his facial piercings are all green too.  He picks up his guitar and looks to Phasma, click, click, click and Hux is hit with a wall of sound that’s absolutely deafening in this small, jam packed venue.

          It only takes a few minutes for Hux to become swept up in the furor, and he’s moving with every other body in that room.  Kylo drives hard with the guitar, he and Phasma in perfect sync.  Kylo doesn’t ever step up to sing (which Hux isn’t mad about, as Kylo really can’t – once in the shower was enough to confirm that) but his fingers dance so nimbly over his frets and strings that he doesn’t need to add his voice.  Hux zeroes in on watching Kylo, dripping with sweat and having the absolute time of his life.

          An hour later and the tidal wave of noise stops, having covered everything from metal to punk to something in German that Hux couldn’t really peg to a genre.  His ears are ringing and he’s soaked through with sweat but he’s floating, more so than he’s ever felt sitting in his box at the Met.

          The rest of the band save for Phasma and Kylo leave the stage, with Kylo picking up an acoustic and Phasma coming up to the microphone.  In another universe, Hux would be completely enchanted with her – but his eyes are on the guitar player.

          “Before we play our last tune” – a chorus of groans, not at all negative, just disappointment – “Kylo and I have been working on a special project for quite some time now.”  Phasma’s voice is rich and silky, at odds with her height and appearance – much like the others in the crowd.  “My mum died five years ago today, in her hometown in Scotland.”  She has to pause a moment to find her voice again, and even Kylo looks emotional.  Hux manages to catch his eyes and Kylo smiles at him, tossing his hair a little to get it out of his face.

          If Hux could toss him a tie, he would.

          Phasma continues and looks back up at the crowd.  “One of her last acts was to read me ‘Tam O’Shanter’ – she claimed that when I was in the womb, it was the only thing that would stop me kicking.”  She smiles and wipes tears from her eyes, and then takes the microphone out of its holder.  “So for her, for Scotland, and for Mr. Burns – ‘Tam O’Shanter.’”

          Hux expects English – Robert Burns has long been one of his favorite poets – but instead Kylo kicks off with a bagpipe-esque drone on his guitar and Phasma starts to sing – in Gaelic.

          Long ago memories of home come to Hux, whose own mother spoke Gaelic.  The music gets faster and faster, becoming a slip reel as Phasma sings in perfect time the gorgeous words of Tam O’Shanter, tempted by lust and drink, rides off on his horse to escape the hellspawn that has come for him.

          Kylo’s fingers fly and soon he’s standing with Phasma, quicker and quicker as her voice dips, swoops, and cries.  Guitar becomes hoof steps, louder and louder until Tam’s horse, tailless at the hands of a demon, runs across the river and the music stops with halting finality.

          Two full seconds of complete silence later and Hux is applauding so loudly with everyone else that his hands sting.  He doesn’t realize until after the cheering has stopped that he’s crying some too, more out of nostalgia for something he never had than anything else.  He barely even hears the last song, so focused on Kylo that it’s not until they’re taking their final bow that he realizes it’s over.

          Federation clears the stage and some of the crowd heads up for a breath of fresh air before the next group.  Hux hangs back, hoping to catch Kylo after he comes back from wherever it is he’s disappeared to.  His heart’s beating far too fast and his entire body is crying for above ground, but at this point it’s a _need._

“Hux!” 

          Kylo comes at him from the left and he pulls him to his body much like before the show – sans his flannel.  His body’s shiny with sweat and his tank top sticks to him like a second skin but he takes not notice, seeing only Hux.

          “You were…”  Hux can’t say anything, can only behold him.  His cheeks are flushed and his hair is stringy with sweat but right at the moment, Hux hasn’t seen anything more completely and honestly wonderful.

          “Outside, Hux.”  Kylo takes him by the hand and leads him out, taking him behind the stage and all the way up the fire escape where it comes out on the back side of the building.  Four stories up and they find themselves on the roof, breathing hard and Hux feeling giddy.

          Kylo leans against the wall and pulls Hux to him, spreading his legs so that he fits right up to him.  Hux doesn’t waste a moment in kissing him, slow and sweet so that Hux tastes the salt on his lips and feels the heat coming from his body.  Hux gets his hands in his hair and tugs Kylo as close as he can, caring fuck all if someone spots him.  Kylo’s shaking from his performance and Hux puts his hand up the back of his shirt to run his fingers down his spine, soothing as he goes and breathing in Kylo’s scent.

          Hux breaks only when he has to breathe.

          “I know you’ve probably heard this before but your playing is absolutely… mesmerizing.  And Phasma…”  Hux touches his face and traces over his cheekbones, feeling absolutely absurd because Hux has never once held a lover on a rooftop, or even had someone long enough to make him want something like this.  “Thank you.”

          “I thought surely you’d have something condescending to say – no costumes or a conductor in a tux.”  Kylo smiles as he teases, the cold air finally making him shiver.  “Instead of saying I’m mesmerizing.”

          “You are.  Kylo…”  Hux takes a breath and no, he’s not once told anyone else this in his life.  It makes his stomach turn in on itself and his knees shake even more than they are.  “Kylo, I love you.”

          Hux is met by silence.

          Hell, Kylo’s not even _breathing._

He just looks at Hux, rubs his thumbs over his stubble covered jaw and gazes at him, his eyes moving over Hux’s face and upper body.  “Fucking hell, Hux you…”  Kylo scrubs a hand over his face and kisses Hux’s jaw.  “You just made me lose a bet.”

          “Kylo, this is not… I’m serious.”

          Hux’s heart suddenly feels like it might rip in two.

          “No, just… Phasma bet me that I would say it first.”

          “You mean-”

          Kylo kisses him and nods. “I love you too, Hux.”

          Hux wants to smack him and tackle him to the grate beneath them all at one time.  “You’re the most rotten sort of bastard.”  He can’t keep his smile contained and he puts his arms around Kylo’s neck and squeezes tight.

          “I know I am.”

          Hux kisses him again anyway.

___

          Convincing the building’s super to clean up the roof for him had been the easy part.  Cooking dinner and moving it all up to the roof had been only slightly harder. Ensuring the champagne was perfectly cold (along with Kylo’s beer) was a breeze, as had been setting the table and choosing the perfect music for the night.

          Waiting is going to be the end of Hux.  He’s wearing his greatcoat because it’s more than a little chilly and while he’s got warmers under the trays for their dinner, they aren’t enough to warm him.

          But it’s a clear night, no wind, and for once Hux can actually see stars above the skyline.  It’s been exactly three months since Kylo first kissed him, one since “I love you” and about thirty minutes before Hux reaches for Kylo’s hand and puts a ring on him.

          That or Kylo spurns him – either way, Hux’s stomach is in an uproar. 

          It had started when he’d gotten to the office that morning and made out a formal invitation and had it sent special.  Kylo’s working all day today (unusual, since he normally works afternoons and evenings) and it had only compounded Hux’s nervousness.  Goodbye in the parking garage had taken longer than it should have because Kylo would _not_ let him go.

          Hux’s lips still tingle as a result.

          He’s wearing his best suit under the coat, a deep blue that with a charcoal tie that brings out his eyes.  He had shaved and even used a little extra cologne and while he’s dying for a cigar, he doesn’t want his breath to smell.  After?  Yes, he’s going to need it.  Right now he wants to be fresh.

          The music changes to the _Nuit d’amor_ Berlioz’s _Romeo et Juliette_ and Hux turns the lights down a little.  He hears the elevator stop at its entrance and Hux stops breathing.

          Kylo’s face is lit up in amazement as he approaches Hux.

          “Hux what… what is all this?”

          “Dinner, Kylo.  Just… just dinner.”  Hux takes his hand and leads him to his seat, only Kylo doesn’t want to sit.  Instead he kisses Hux like he’s been dying for it all day – Hux manages to keep his hands above his pockets, as he’s got a ring in the left one.  Black with a gold inlay, guaranteed for life.  Hux had managed to get Kylo’s ring size a week ago after they had fucked so hard that Kylo was dead asleep in minutes after.

          “Just dinner?”  Kylo finally pulls away and sits down, taking notice of his surroundings.  “With music, lights, and a champagne bucket full of…”  Kylo pulls out a beer, and he stops.  “Hux, how’d you get a hold of this?”

          Hux had heard Kylo talk about Munich Dark Pabst more than once and what a tragedy it was that he couldn’t get it in the US.

          So Hux had bribed one of his pilots to bring a case in straight to JFK.  It had cost him, but the look on Kylo’s face?  Worth it.  Every single penny.

          “I know you don’t care for champagne, is all.”  Hux smiles as Kylo cradles the bottle and looks up at the sky, his hair falling across his face.  “No need for both of us to go thirsty.”

          “Yeah but Hux… thank you.”    Kylo leans over to take his hand and squeezes his fingers tight.  “Just… thank you.”

          Hux kisses his knuckles and provides a bottle opener.  “May I?”

          Of course, the cork in Hux’s champagne gets stuck but the laugh does Hux at least a world of good.  He even manages to get most of his dinner down, looking at Kylo more than speaking.  Sweat starts to roll down his spine and his mouth is dry in spite of drinking half the bottle and just maybe today isn’t the right time.

          Except Kylo keeps trying to hold his hand and his piercings actually look dashing instead of overdone tonight.

          It’s getting harder and harder to just sit there and really, Hux has never been someone to hesitate at getting something he wants.  Kylo of all people knows that too.

          “Hux, are you okay?”  Kylo actually moves his chair to Hux’s side of the table and sits as close as he can without being in his lap.  “Because you’ve been weird all day.”

          “I’m…”

          Fuck it.

          “You do realize that today makes three months for us, right?”

          Kylo manages to look sheepish for a moment.  “Truthfully, I’ve not been counting.  Feels like putting time on it is… I don’t know, like it has a limit.” Fear darkens Kylo’s eyes, and Hux kisses his cheek.  “There isn’t a limit on it, is there?”

          Hux wants to kiss him for opening the door right up for him.  “No, Kylo, there isn’t.  The truth is – and this is a truth that I’ve known for some time now – I don’t want this to end.  No limits, no ‘fun while it lasted,’ no... hell, Kylo, I want to marry you.”

          Kylo’s mouth hangs open and Hux knows it, he’s blown it and he will never see-

          “Yes.”

          Hux nearly falls out of his chair.

          “Y..yes?”

          “Yes. God, Hux, _yes._ ”  Kylo pulls Hux into his lap and wraps him up tight, his face buried in his neck.  Hux suddenly isn’t shivering anymore and Kylo shakes with a sob before he looks up and wipes tears Hux didn’t even realize he was crying from his face.  “You understand that this means I have to move in, right?”

          “You practically live here already, darling.”  Hux smiles and kisses him on the mouth and Christ, Kylo tastes _good._ A fire lights in Hux’s belly and he wants so much more and were it not for them being in public and the good china being on the table, Hux would take and take and take right where they are.

          Kylo breaks the kiss and suddenly looking very serious, looks Hux in the eye.  “Just one thing though – I have a confession to make.”

          Hux’s elation stops cold in its tracks.  “Please tell me you don’t already have a husband in another country.”  The word _husband_ makes Hux’s insides turn to warm slush.

          Not right now, hear him out, Armitage.

          “No, no – uh, Kylo isn’t technically my legal name.”

          “No?”

          “Uh, no… it’s Ben Solo.”

          Ben Solo.

          Leia Organa and the late Han Solo’s _son._

 _General Leia Organa,_ Chair of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, whose son Hux has been doing unspeakable things to practically every night for the last…

          “Hux, you look a little glassy eyed.”

          “Please tell me you… I should have known that before hand.”

          Kylo shrugs and cups Hux’s face with his hands.  “It really isn’t a big deal, babe.  Mom and I are… we don’t talk very often.”

          “It still…”  Hux takes a breath and regains most of his composure.  “I don’t think I can call you Ben, not now.”

          “And I don’t want you to – Armitage.”

          Hux shudders.  “Hux, please.  I never cared for my given name.”

          “I can see why.”

          Hux frowns and sighs.  “Rub it in, darling.”

          Kylo bumps his cheek with his nose. “I like you, so you have that at least – and Mom always respects someone with spine.”

          “In which case I’ll put my worries at ease.”  Hux shivers and draws his coat tighter around him.  “We need to go inside.”

          “What about all this?” Kylo gestures around at Hux’s set-up and yes, he’s right.  “As much as I want your hands on my body, I know you’d be pissed if we just left it here.”

          It’s a chore to keep his hands to himself, but Hux manages to get through clean up without groping Kylo once.  Of course, the moment the last plate is in the dishwasher, Kylo has him against the sink and is steadily trying to get Hux’s shirt unbuttoned.

          Hux leans back, not doing a thing to help.  “I’d help if you asked nicely – my shirts do not come cheaply, Kylo.”

          Kylo furrows his brow and starts working up towards his neck.  “And they’re harder to unbutton too – why can’t you just wear a t-shirt?”

          “Because, it’s not my style.”  Hux tilts his chin up as Kylo unloops his tie from around his neck and gets that very last button at Hux’s throat.  “Would you prefer me in something else?  I mean, you are going to be my husband and that’s important to-”

          Kylo had gotten this hungry look in his eyes when Hux had said _husband_ and had kissed him really fucking hard.

          Hux’s jacked and shirt are about to hit the floor when Hux remembers, putting a hand to Kylo’s chest to pause him.  ”Wait a moment – hold out your left hand.”

          Kylo’s face lights up as Hux gets out the ring and slides it up his finger.  “Hux, you didn’t.”

          “I did – but since I’ve already asked…”

          “The answer is still yes.”

          Kylo picks Hux up and carries him, bridal style, to the bedroom.  It’s also the giddiest that Hux has ever felt – then again, Hux has felt a great many things for the first time with Kylo.

          He’s gently placed on the bed and Kylo wraps him up in another kiss, making Hux spread his legs so that Kylo’s grinding against him. 

          It makes Hux _want._

“Kylo, darling…”  Hux pushes him up so that he’s on his elbows.  “I’m ready.”

          “For what?”

          “I want you.  Inside me.”  Hux kisses away Kylo’s surprise and starts to slide out form underneath him.

          “Are you-”

          “Yes, I’m sure – would be bad to go into marriage without knowing what it’s like, right?”

          Hux finishes stripping on the way to the bathroom and looks back at Kylo when he gets to the door. “I shan’t be long, Kylo – so be ready when I come out.”

          As soon as the door shuts, Hux once again finds himself wondering exactly what he was thinking.  Not once has he had more than something more than his own finger up his ass and here he’s going to sit on Kylo Ren’s massive fucking porn star cock, complete with a Prince Albert that Hux is both absolutely curious and terrified to feel.

          He takes longer than he wants to, held back by trepidation and the slightly violated feeling he gets from… preparing himself.  He takes a quick shower after he’s finished, still nervous as can be.

          With a towel around his waist, he turns the light off and walks out of the bathroom.

          “Was wondering if I should go check on you.”  Kylo’s already in bed, the sheets up to his waist and the rest of him naked.  Hux’s uneasiness starts to fade, just a little.

          “I don’t think there was much you could have done to help, honestly.”  He stops at the foot of the bed and hooks his thumb in the towel and with one flick, it falls to the ground.  He’s half hard, and Kylo’s face flushes with lust.  “But now that I’m out…”

          “Yeah I can definitely help with that.” Kylo’s looking at his cock, getting stiffer every second.

          Hux gets on all fours and crawls up the bed, stopping when he’s nose to nose with Kylo.  “I know you can.”

          Kylo pulls Hux so that he’s sitting in his lap, untucking the sheets from around his legs so that they’re skin to skin.  Kylo’s cock rests against his ass, already hard.  Hux reaches back and takes him in hand, stroking and feeling precome slick up against his wrist.

          “You’re rather wet tonight.” Hux brings his fingers up and licks them, sucking on three at a time – he’s salty today.  Very salty.

          “I have been since we were on the roof – kind of been wanting you all day, babe, ring or not.”  Kylo moans as Hux teases him against his hole, masking his hesitation with a kiss.

          “The feeling is mutual.”

          Right as Hux is about to slide down the bed and suck Kylo’s cock, Kylo stops him, holding him in place.

          “This is your first time, Hux – why don’t you let me handle this one.”  Kylo grabs two pillows and pushes Hux down, one behind his head and the other under his hips.  “I promise I know what I’m doing.”

          “It’s not that I don’t believe you, Kylo, it’s just that…”

          “You really don’t like giving up control, do you?”  Kylo leans back on his heels, framed perfectly between Hux’s legs.  “Just because you’re on the bottom doesn’t mean you have to.”

          Hux exhales and reaches for Kylo’s arms.  “I’ll make that decision once I’ve witnessed whatever it is you’re going to do.”

          Kylo doesn’t say a word.  He just makes himself comfortable on his stomach and pushes Hux’s legs back so that his knees are almost touching his stomach. 

          Hux nearly shouts as Kylo blows warm air across his hole.  To say he feels exposed is a vast understatement.

          “You have a beautiful hole, Hux.”  Kylo kisses up the side of his left buttock and across his perineum, then down the right.  “And you have _a lot_ of freckles down here.”

          “I… should I say thank you?”

          “Say whatever you want babe, because I’m not gonna be talking for a while.” 

          “What do you _ohshit.”_ Kylo’s tongue traces around the rim of his hole, warm and wet and completely unlike anything Hux has felt before.  He’s not hurried about it either, mimicking what Hux does to him. (Hux has spent a great deal of time between Kylo’s legs – giving at least, Hux is very familiar with.)  He feels his toes curl and his legs quiver as Kylo gets closer and closer to his goal.

          Now he’s starting to realize why Kylo loves it so much.

          All he can see of Kylo is the black curtain of his hair and the expanse of his muscled back, patient as can be as he works his magic on Hux.  Hux wants to close his eyes and lean back but he also wants to watch, wants to see what happens. His cock is leaking precome steadily onto his belly and he grabs it with his right hand, pushing it forward and watching thick streams of slick sag and drip into his pubes.  Both he and Kylo get very wet very easily – but this is far more than he’s ever seen his body produce.

          Without missing a beat, Kylo licks up from his hole to the tip of his cock, tasting what Hux offers.

          “Delicious.”  Kylo smiles and sucks on the head of his cock for a moment before he’s gone again.

          “Th-”  Hux’s brain scrambles as the tip of Kylo’s tongue finally enters his body.  Outside had already been chill-inducing but this… this is on a whole different level of pleasure.

          Kylo pushes a little deeper and Hux’s cock throbs, fat drops of precome weeping from the slit and soaking his foreskin where it’s pulled back.  He has to bite his lip to keep from crying out, Kylo working his patient way into him.  Funny, that, because Kylo is _never_ patient when it comes to sex.  Hux has to make him wait and draw it out but this time, Hux gets why Kylo always wants to be eaten out fast and hard.  He needs more, a lot more.

          He grabs Kylo’s hair and pulls, wrapping his thighs around his head and dragging him flush with his body.  He feels Kylo smile, murmur “ _greedy little fuck”_  and yes, Hux is.

          “Harder.”

          Kylo’s tongue feels like it’s corkscrewing into him, so, so wet and rough.  Part of Hux wishes Kylo had a tongue piercing to give that extra little jolt but this is already more than too much – and Hux doesn’t care at all that it makes him feel utterly debauched.

          Gasping, Kylo wriggles out of the hold of Hux’s legs and breathes deep.  “Your body tastes _amazing._ ”

          Hux smirks and hooks Kylo at the back of his neck with his right foot.  “And you’re going to keep it all to yourself?”

          Hux’s mouth is open before Kylo’s lips even touch his, doing to Kylo’s mouth what Kylo was doing to his ass.  Hux has always been a sucker for filthy kisses and Kylo has no end to his supply, giving Hux as much as he wants.  The bar is raised another notch as Kylo pushes Hux back down to the bed with his mouth and rubs two fingers over his hole.  The calluses from his tattoo gun make goosebumps raise all over Hux’s body and he moans, those blunt, big fingers not able to get inside his body fast enough.

          “Guess I’m done eating you out.”  Kylo bites Hux’s lip and pulls away, looking for lube.

          “Oh don’t you worry – the night is young yet.”  Hux re-adjusts the pillow underneath him and watches and Kylo wets his left palm and fingers, coating them generously.  Hux’s fear is gone as the cold lube touches his hole, eager more than anything now.

          “And you say _I’m_ insatiable.”  Kylo looks down at his handiwork, Hux’s legs held together at his ankles in the air in his right hand.  “Please don’t be mad if you’re sore tomorrow, the first time is always the roughest.”

          Hux rolls his eyes.  “I might be a novice but I’m not going to fall apart, Kylo.”

          He _almost_ believes his own words.

          Kylo circles the tip of his middle finger around Hux’s hole.  “If at any point you want me to stop, I will.”

          Hux reaches down and spreads himself in defiance.  “I’m ready.”

          He tries to hold Kylo’s gaze as his ring and middle fingers start to slide in, slow past the first knuckle, faster towards the second.  Kylo’s fingers are _thick,_ bigger than anything else Hux has intermittently put inside his own body.  His eyes close and he makes himself relax, forcing his body to adapt.  He refuses to back down, even if his senses are telling him that this is _not_ a good idea.

          Kylo’s engagement ring bumps the rim of his hole and Hux freezes.

          “You okay, babe?”

          “Your… your ring…”

          Kylo starts to pull his fingers out - “I can take it off if you want-”

          “No!”  Hux grabs his wrist and just how he bends makes Kylo’s fingers hit his prostate, whiting out his vision.  “Leave it on.”

          “You sure?”

          “I like it.”  Hux eases himself back down to the bed.  “Makes it feel as though… like we’re already married.”

          Kylo’s face changes from confusion to realization in a moment.  “You like that, don’t you?  The idea of me being _yours.”_

Hux wants to be sullen at being fount out but Kylo’s fingers going deeper render him incapable of such a feeling.  “If you’re going to start kinkshaming me _now…_ ”

          “Oh, but I’m not.”  Kylo gets Hux’s legs go and gets the lube.  “Tell me more, Hux – since you keep this sort of shit to yourself anyway.”

          It’d be awfully hard to lie right now, wouldn’t it?

          Kylo pulls out far enough to start to push a third finger in, and Hux starts talking.  “I like the idea of being able to have you whenever I want because… God, Kylo, _deeper_  - and… because we’re married, and you would be in my bed every night.”

          Kylo’s very quiet right now, listening intently.  He spreads his three fingers inside Hux’s ass, not so hard that it hurts but enough to know that Hux has him fully engaged.

          “Keep talking, Hux.”

          Hux inhales deep through his nose and swallows.  “To be able to just reach over and touch you, put my hand down your underwear and feel you… for a long time I didn’t realize how much I _wanted_ that.  It’s… intoxicating.”

          Kylo’s starting to smile now, wider than Hux has ever scene.  “Of all people, I wouldn’t expect _you_ to have an intimacy kink.”

          “I’m sorry I give you that impression but Kylo…”  Hux has to stop, because Kylo’s fingers are right against his prostate and a few drops of come actually leak out onto his stomach, joining the mess of precome there.  He feels full and Kylo’s cock isn’t even inside him yet.

          “Don’t apologize – not like I wouldn’t have figured it out soon anyway.”  Kylo stretches and fucks his fingers in and out, in and out, leaving Hux hanging by threads.  “And it’s reciprocal, you know.”

          “…what?”  Conversation is getting more and more difficult the longer Kylo’s fingers are in him.

          “For a long time – way too long – I’ve not what you crave.  Stability. Security.”  Kylo leans down and kisses him deep, his mouth still tasting of Hux’s flesh.  “Why do you think I spend so much time here?”

          “Because you live in a rat hole?”  Kylo’s apartment is hardly that, but compared to Hux’s luxurious dwelling…

          Kylo frowns and pulls his fingers out of Hux’s ass, dripping with lube.  “No – because you represent all of the things you just named.  That’s the trouble Hux, you’re stuck with me.”

          Hux kisses him so deeply that for a moment at least, he forgets all about fucking.  Part of him wants to stay right there and not move – until Kylo’s cock touches his hole and Hux remembers what they are there for.

          Kylo notices him shifting and stills him with a hand to his stomach.  “Okay, I get it – you’re ready.”

          “That and my courage isn’t going to hold out much longer.”  Hux is as stretched and prepped as much as he can get – and Kylo’s cock still looks far too big to enter his body without irreparable damage.

          “I can use a condom, if it would make you feel better – but I swear I’m clean.” Kylo’s so sincere that it makes Hux’s heart ache.

          “Probably too late to worry about that now, darling.”  He grabs Kylo’s left hand and squeezes it tight, resting it on his chest.  “Time for action.”

          Kylo nods and lubes himself up with one hand, never letting go of Hux’s.  He tries not to shy away as he feels the warm metal of Kylo’s piercing touch his hole and slide in, the head of his cock wide enough that the top third follows easily – except Kylo gets thicker further down, and halfway is as far as Hux gets before he shakily raises his free hand to Kylo’s chest and makes him stop.

          “You… you are _incredibly_ big.”

          Hux isn’t sure if he means it as a compliment or not.

          “Now you know why I bottomed most of the time in my films.”  Kylo’s only just now starting to sweat – Hux has been since Kylo’s fingers first entered him.

          Hux cracks an eye open and tries to make out Kylo’s visage.  “Which I apologize if I don’t come up to snuff in that regard.”  A very small, very insecure part of Hux is painfully aware of the number of giant cocks that Kylo has had in his ass.  Hux has never considered himself inadequate in that department but it’s still a concern.

          “Don’t even dare think that way, Hux – your cock is exactly the kind I want to sit on for the rest of my life.” 

          Those words nearly undo Hux and he pushes Kylo the rest of the way in from behind, heels dug into the small of his back.

          “ _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuccck.”_

          Hux isn’t sure who’s louder just then – call it a draw.

          Kylo’s head rests against Hux’s shoulder and breathes, both of them unused to the feeling.  “You’re _tight._ ”

          Hux just nods; it feels like Kylo’s dick is in the back of his throat, cutting off his oxygen supply.  He’s sure Kylo understands that yes, he is, and that it’s likely his insides are now permanently rearranged.  He doesn’t feel like five more minutes of prep would have made much difference anyway.

          Kylo tries pulling out and fucking back in, only to make Hux’s eyes water even more.  “I’m… Kylo…”

          “Right here, Hux.” 

          “Please be easy.”  Hux’s voice is barely a whisper and even that feels like too much of an effort to make.  Kylo uses a little more lube anyway, and it’s already running down Hux’s thighs.

          Kylo rubs Hux’s thighs and kisses his calves where they’re thrown over his shoulders.  “I promise.”

          Slow going – very, very slow going – is what makes it finally work, with Hux fisting the sheets and Kylo picking up speed at a near glacial pace.  Hux feels his body gradually start to get comfortable, letting Kylo variate pace and rhythm.  He takes Kylo’s hand again and holds it, fingers wrapped tightly together.  Every time Kylo thrust back in, Hux squeezes them harder. 

          Kylo’s left hand curls around Hux’s cock, shiny wet with precome and throbbing so hard Hux swears he can feel every vein pulse.  Kylo’s ring against his skin makes a situation that Hux would call dire incredibly urgent; Kylo’s nailing his prostate with every move, and just the touch of his fingers is almost enough.

          “I’m close, Hux.”  Kylo’s all gritted teeth and long, sweaty hair flopping around his face.  Hux nods, holding onto Kylo for dear life.

          “Want… want you to come in me.”  As clear an utterance as he’s ever given – that and he actively _wants_ to be creampied.

          Kylo gives a nod and then he’s shouting into Hux’s calf, mouth open against his skin and biting down as he shakes.  Hux ends up with a face full of his own come, completely bowled over by watching Kylo implode.  He feels bone shift in Kylo’s hand where he’s clutching it, his hips canted upwards to the ceiling.

          Crashing takes no time at all, and Kylo collapses in a sweaty tangle on top of him, his cock still halfway inside Hux.

          Physics and too much slick fluid push him out, and Hux shudders against the knowledge that his hole is gaping wide right now.  Never in his life as Hux felt this filthy.

          That feeling is surpassed when Kylo puts the same two fingers that initially opened him up back in and they come out coated in come.

          “Taste.”

          Hux’s mouth is open and full up to the second knuckles, licking Kylo clean.  Kylo laps up the come on Hux’s chest, charged with greed for it.  He pulls his fingers out of Hux’s mouth and kisses him, their tastes combined and running out past their swollen lips.  Hux doesn’t back down for a second, licking Kylo’s mouth and teeth clean.

          It’s some time later before Kylo rolls off of him, breathing heavy but still holding Hux’s hand.  Hux can’t move, his entire body numb with pleasure and the strain of taking Kylo’s dick.

          He’s amazed that Kylo can even stand as he goes to Hux’s dresser and gets his cigar case for him.

          “Here – nothing better than a smoke after you’ve been fucked.”  Kylo even lights it for him and places it between his lips.  That first drag revitalizes him and Kylo sits cross legged next to him, one of his cigarettes in his lips as he flicks Hux’s Zippo to set flame to it.

          “I see the appeal.”  Hux brings a pillow under his head and looks at Kylo, sweat covered and flushed scarlet.  “Kylo?”

          “Yeah babe?”

          “I’m glad it was with you – and that it will be _only_ with you.”

          His kiss is smoky – but Hux hasn’t received a sweeter one that night.

___

          Hux hopes to high heaven that there aren’t any hickies visible on his neck – Kylo had put quite a lot there over the weekend and then added more that morning before work.  In fact, he’d probably be trying to right now were Hux not waiting on the connection for his video conference to go through.

          It just might be the most important one of his life.

          Hux has brokered international deals, sold companies, bought them, signed the financial fates of huge conglomerates – but telling your fiancé’s mother that you’re going to marry her son as soon as possible has him quaking in his boots.

          Kylo’s the one actually in front of the camera – better for General Organa to see her son first than him.  Hux is off to the side, leaning against the back of the couch in his office while Kylo fidgets with the cuffs of his Henley.  He looks wonderful in it, the fabric stretched across his back so tightly that it seems like a part of him.

          _Down, Hux.  This is important._

Finally the connection goes through and Leia appears on the screen, looking as powerful as anyone that Hux has ever seen.

          “Ben?”

          Kylo smiles and maintains eye contact as best as possible.  “Uh, hey Mom.”

          For a moment, Leia looks overcome with relief – Hux has no idea how long it’s been since they last spoke.  “You… how are you?”  Her composure returns and Hux chews an unlit cigar just to have something to do.

          “I’m good – great, actually. I uh, I have something to tell you.”  Kylo’s voice cracks and Leia’s eyes widen with apprehension.

          “If I have a grandchild on the way, Ben…”

          “No!  No uh, nothing like that.  Well sort of but not really.”  His words all run together and Hux wants to go to him and put his arms around his neck – but not until he’s told.  “I’m getting married.”

          Leia eyes him and crosses her arms, making all of those commendations and medals glow.  “Alright – who is she or he?”

          Hux looks at Kylo and mouths “are you bi?”

          Kylo shrugs and gives his best “it’s not important” look.  Hux is sure there will be more discussion on that later – not that it matters a great deal.  Sexual orientation is so relative these days.

          “You’re not going to like this.”

          Realization dawns on Leia’s face.  “Wait – I know this office.  Ben, is that-”

          Time to intervene.

          “Good morning, General.”

          “Hux – tell me, why are you and my son engaged?”

          _Because I like his ass and the way he pretends to not care about things._ “Simply put, fate.  I know it’s sudden but he’s not wrong – and I’m the one who asked.”

          The silence between Washington and New York is telling, and now Hux is starting to sweat.  Kylo taps the back of his hand and Hux puts his fingers in Kylo’s, offering as much solidarity as he can.

          Leia pinches the bridge of her nose and closes her eyes before she looks back up at them.  “Ben, I hope you know that both your father and I never wanted anything but for you to be happy and if… Hux makes you happy, then you have my blessing.”

          Hux feels as though he could faint.  “Really Mom?”

          “Yes – but please, I want to see you soon, both yourself and Hux.  I miss you, Ben.”  Familial affection softens Leia’s brown eyes and Hux at least starts to feel a lot of better.  “But just remember, Hux – if you hurt my son in any way, I do have access to _a lot_ of guns.  Big ones.”

          Her kindly smile belies ferocity and she leans back in her chair – and honestly, with a promise like that hanging over his head, he wouldn’t _dream_ of harming a single hair on Kylo’s head.

          Unless asked, of course.

          “Oh and Kylo – make sure you update your Reserve status.  They’re getting ready to revamp the whole system and I don’t want you to get lost in the shuffle.”  Her phone buzzes and she looks at the camera with annoyance.  “I have to go – POTUS is waiting.”

          With that, the call ends and Hux finally breathes again.

          Kylo rests his head on Hux’s shoulder and kisses his bicep.  “That went _way_ better than I thought it would.”

          “About the gun thing-”

          “She’s completely serious.  I know it doesn’t sound like it, but she is.”  Kylo straightens and takes Hux’s hands in his.  “But I do have a question.”

          Hux kisses his chin and rubs his knuckles with his thumbs.  “Anything, darling.”

          “When _do_ you want to get married?  If there’s a special day you had in mind, or wait until it’s warmer-”

          Hux shushes him with a finger to his lips.  “Not to sound rushed, Kylo, but as soon as possible.  If you want flowers, or music or anything like that-”

          It’s Kylo’s turn to hush Hux now: “All I need is you, Hux.”

          Hux smiles into the kiss that Kylo gives him and rubs his nose against his neck.  “That at least, I can arrange.”

         

___

          Hux doesn’t really believe in provenance.  Growing up, religion wasn’t encouraged in his household, only the real and tangible and as he’d aged, he hadn’t bothered to find God then either.

          Today though, he could have believed.  It had been sleeting for three solid days, a week after he had asked Kylo to marry him and that morning, the sky had cleared to shine as brightly as the Hudson and it had warmed up past sixty degrees.  Hux had been astounded when he’d left work at half past ten that morning for the courthouse two streets over, taking off his greatcoat and enjoying the weather through the rear sunroof of the limousine he’d chartered for the ride. 

          The car had left Hux at the courthouse while it had gone to collect Kylo from his apartment. Spending the night apart had been rough but Hux had managed, as Kylo said he had a few things to settle up before he officially moved in with Hux. In the meantime, Hux has smoked a cigar, brushed his teeth, paced nervously and sweated enough for about three people.  His gray suit feels far too tight for his skin, the rings in his pocket and he’s three times as nervous as he had been since he proposed and the longer he waits, the worse it gets.

          Of course, he wouldn’t dream of leaving Kylo at the proverbial altar, not now.  He wants this far too much to bolt.

          He finally sits down on the bench outside the Justice’s office and distracts himself with his phone, barely reading the biography of Caesar he’s been going at for six months now.  His position leaves tragically little time for reading, something Hux is coming to regret.

          Right as he manages to take in a whole paragraph without having to read it more than twice, a throat clears right next to him.

          “Hux?”

          Hux looks up and there stands Kylo, in his dress uniform, face free of piercings (the gauges remain, black ones today) and his hair is tied back in a loose ponytail.  The uniform is tight against his chest and he shows a little too much sock but to Hux, he’s absolutely stunning.

          “You look…”  Hux just touches his hips and appraises him further, overcome with emotion.

          “I’ve… filled out a little more since I last wore it but I don’t own a tux or anything.”

          “I’ll put that right as soon as I can.”  Hux almost kisses him before he stops himself, smiling.  “Is it bad luck to kiss the groom before the wedding?”

          Kylo smiles back and touches his forehead to Hux’s.  “Consider it your last kiss as a single man.”

          It’s chaste enough – but it lights a fire in Hux’s belly that quells his apprehension.  “Something tells me the ones as a married man will be far better.”

          The Justice – a rather confident looking man named Panaka – comes out and gestures them in.  “Are you ready.”

          “More than, Your Honor.”  Kylo leads and Hux thrills at being pulled along.

          The door closed, Panaka gets out his leather chapbook, starts to say something, and then looks up at them.  “Since you have no witnesses, I’ll keep it short, as you are clearly more ready than most.  I hope that you have prepared your vows?”

          Hux looks at Kylo and smiles, then looks down at his hands.  “You go first, darling.”

          Kylo licks his lips and clears his throat, gathering his thoughts.  “This is kind of sudden so I haven’t really had a lot of time to think about it but… I will say this.  I never, ever thought that this would happen to me – impossible, given my past but Hux… you looked at me completely differently from anyone else I’ve ever met.  Not many have given me a second thought, considered far too much with the short term.  Truth is Hux, long term is all I’ve ever thought about with you – and I want to be with you for as long as possible.”

          Kylo’s eyes are brimming with unshed tears and all it takes is a touch to his cheek to send them running down his cheeks.  Hux stands there a moment, rubbing his temple with his thumb and working his jaw, trying incredibly hard to not let his voice crack.

          “I…”  Hux wipes his eyes and takes a breath – the first time he’s cried in years.  “From the day I met you Kylo, there was an overwhelming desire to come to know you.  To experience life with you, to hold you, to wonder with you how fate pushed us together so that we might stand where we are today.  I… I have never had an easy time letting people into my life but I find that for you, my darling, I have far more than enough room – and I want it to expand as far as it possibly can.”

          Kylo nods, his lips quivering, his fingers clasped tight with Hux’s.  “Me too, Hux.”  It’s so quiet and sincere that Hux can’t help but put his arms around him and hug him, Panaka standing by patiently, as solemn as stone.

          Hux lets go of one last shaky breath and stands back to look at Kylo.  “I do have a ring for you.”

          Kylo wipes his eyes and holds out his hand.  “Doesn’t really seem like it’s fair for me to have two and you only one.”

          Hux pulls the little box out of his pocket and there they are, two perfectly black rings that Hux had to pay handsomely for to have custom made.  “As soon as I put this on, you’re mine forever, darling.”

          “Then what are you waiting for?”

          It slides up Kylo’s finger snugly, resting just above his engagement ring.

          Panaka, realizing his chance as Kylo puts Hux’s on – “By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce Benjamin Han Solo and Armitage Arthur Hux, married.”  He sets his book down and spreads his hands.  “I don’t mean to rush, but I do have court in ten minutes – is there anything else I can do for you?”

          Hux is too busy kissing Kylo to answer, trying rather hard to not open his mouth and suck on Kylo’s tongue – which there really isn’t anything stopping him, it just wouldn’t be wise here and now.

          Panaka steps around them and as the door shuts, they break apart.

          “Should I start going by Hux Solo, or Hux Ren?”

          “Whatever you like, babe – but Solo is going to be the legal name on the certificate.”  Kylo hasn’t let go of Hux this whole time, and frankly Hux doesn’t want him to.

          “Why don’t we go take care of that?”

          Hand in hand, they walk to the register’s office and sign – they keep their legal names – but Hux isn’t going to let Kylo down so easily.

          “Kylo suits you so well – so if anyone asks, I’ll be Armitage Hux-Ren.  How does that sound?”

          Kylo kisses his cheek and slides his hand up under Hux’s jacket.  “Kind of perfect, actually.”

          The limousine and Mitaka are still waiting outside, and Hux holds the door open for his groom.  Kylo practically pulls him into his lap once they’re seated and underway.

          “I know you mentioned a honeymoon earlier in the week, so I packed bag for both of us – where are we going?”

          “I have a family cabin in the Adirondacks, with a lake view and complete privacy.  Hardly anyone uses it anymore but it’s still kept year-round.  How does ten days seeing if the peaks on your hip match the actual thing sound?”

          Kylo kisses him again instead of answering.

          Hux is breathless as Kylo puts him in the seat and slides to the floor.

          “How long do we have before we get to the rental place?”

          Hux presses the comm for the driver’s compartment.  “What’s the ETA on our destination, Mitaka?”

          “Twenty minutes, sir.”

          “Thank you.”  Hux turns it off and looks down at Kylo.  “And what exactly do you hope to accomplish in twenty minutes?”

          Kylo unzips Hux’s pants and slides his fingers into the fly of his briefs, getting his cock out.

          “Oh, I don’t think it’s _that_ difficult to figure out…”

         

___

          It’s a pleasant ache that Hux feels.  Settled into every muscle and bone of his body, and getting stronger the closer it gets to his middle. Really, it almost resonates so that the sensation feels like it’s always been there.

          He hates to be outside on the porch with his tablet but business is business and he’s been poking his head in once a day to make sure the trains are literally running on time.  His coffee cup is nearly empty and his cigar is long out, so he takes it as a cue to go back inside.

          The sun’s fully up now, has been for quite some time, actually.  He and Kylo had _finally_ gotten up early enough to go on a pre-dawn hike to watch it come up. It had been absolutely breathtaking and they’d sat on the ridge in their sweaters and boots for an hour, hands joined and leaning against each other.

          That peacefulness had been shattered when Kylo had stopped to blow him against a tree on the way back down.  In all sincerity, Hux has lost count of the number of times that Kylo’s mouth has been on his cock in the last six days.  Neither of them can really get enough of the other – but how on earth Kylo hasn’t dried up is beyond him.  There were a couple of orgasms yesterday that were pure sensation for Hux.  Every single time, Kylo either drenches himself or Hux in come.

          Hux is hard again just thinking about it, and he leaves his cup and tablet on the kitchen counter to go find Kylo.

          He takes his boots off in the hallway outside the master bedroom, not wanting to disturb his husband.  God, that word makes him feel warm all over; Hux came incredibly hard yesterday morning when Kylo had fucked him and twirled his wedding ring at the same time.  That’s definitely one that Hux will _never_ forget.

          The door is half open, so Hux turns himself sideways and slips in.  Kylo’s naked from the shower he took after they got back, sound asleep on his stomach.  His towel has come loose and lies to either side of him, leaving Hux with an incredible view of his back and ass.  He stands there for a moment, groping himself through his pants while he watches the subtle rise and fall of his breathing. 

          _He’s too beautiful for you, Hux._

Hux treads quietly to the bed and places himself on all fours over Kylo and presses his lips to the back of his neck.  He lets the kiss linger on warm, still damp skin, covered in bruises, bite marks, and whole multitude of other little injuries that are a result of over-vigorous fucking.  Hux would tend to every single one of them if Kylo asked him to, and he’d do so without the slightest hesitation.

          Kylo doesn’t even stir, continuing to sleep dead away even as Hux scoots back and positions himself between his half-spread legs.  Feeling indulgent, Hux rubs and kneads Kylo’s ass, trying not to breath heavy as he does.  It has just the right amount of jiggle to it and since all Kylo ever wears is skinny jeans, it’s constantly looking like it’s going to rip them.  Hux is definitely going to buy him a couple of jockstraps so that he’ll never run out of things to jerk off to – and so he can fuck Kylo while holding onto the straps.

          Finally, Hux leans down and holding Kylo’s cheeks open, licks his husband right across his hole. 

          Kylo shifts in his sleep but doesn’t wake up.  Hux does it again, staying longer this time and honestly, this is kind of hot.  He goes a little deeper and settles himself in, prepared to stay as long as it takes him to wake up. 

          He tastes clean and smells like Old Spice and he’s so, so smooth too.  Hux hasn’t actually witnessed it yet but Kylo does shave his ass; Hux recalls more than a couple of his scenes where Kylo’s pink hole had been the brightest thing in the room.  He sits back a moment to look at it, shiny wet with his spit and starting to open up and relax.

          Kylo finally moves when Hux blows across his hole and licks up from his balls.

          “Was wonderin’ where you’d gone.”  Kylo’s voice is sleepy and crackly – and only makes Hux more aroused.

          “Not far at all, darling.”  Hux goes back to eating Kylo out and smiles against his skin when Kylo grabs a handful of his hair and presses him closer to his body.

          “You eat ass so fucking _well,_ babe.” 

          One day Hux will tell Kylo that he went to an all-boys boarding school and he learned many, _many_ things in his time there – this skill in particular being one of them.  For now he takes the compliment and goes a little harder, enjoying the feeling of his own spit running down his chin and Kylo squirming around him.

          Each moan from Kylo’s mouth spurs him on so that Hux is nearly suffocating, his nose pressed hard into Kylo’s skin and his body starting to hurt from being stuck in this position for so long.  Kylo tries to push back against him but Hux keeps in place with both hands, his fingers matched perfectly to the prints that haven’t faded over the course of the week.  Hux has plans to add even more to them, make them redder and more raw.

          Kylo finally bucks and fumbles to the lube.  “Fuck me – just like this.”

          Hux isn’t going to disobey and he strips off quick while Kylo lubes himself up and holds his ass open – he’s a treasure, really.

          “Out of all the views in the world…”  Hux doesn’t need as much lube as he thought – he’s wet enough as it is.

          “This is the prettiest, right?”  Kylo grins back at him and Hux goes down, sliding his cock between Kylo’s ass cheeks as he kisses him with a bite.

          “Exactly.”

          Hux prides himself on moving entirely by feel to sink his cock into Kylo’s ass.  He’s tight and hot but very, very slick, between Hux’s saliva and the lube he dumped in himself.  They brought six bottles with them, and three and a half are now empty.  Hux is definitely going to have to start ordering the ones with the pumps on them just to keep up.

          Kylo doesn’t breathe until Hux has bottomed out and is biting his shoulder to control himself.  “ _God_ you are thick.”  Hux feels Kylo squeeze around him and the feeling makes his vision swim and his lower body feel like it’s liquefied.

          “And this is a bad thing… how?”  Hux kisses Kylo’s ear and reaches for his hands, linking their fingers together above Kylo’s head.

          “Just… fuck me.”

          Hux doesn’t have it in him to disobey a direct order like that.

          From this angle, Hux can go deep and hard, feeling himself hit Kylo’s sweet spot every time.  Kylo bites the pillow and holds Hux’s hands so hard that they hurt, their wedding rings digging into each other’s skin.  Hux feels as though he’s on fire, immolation set in motion by Kylo’s proximity and the sun coming in across their backs.  He knows it won’t last long but there’s nothing wrong with that – they have a lifetime to draw it out.  Right now, Hux only wants and needs Kylo; the physical pleasures, however wonderful they are, are secondary.

          Kylo feels Hux tense up and start to become erratic in his thrusts and tries to push him off.  “I want you to come on my face, Hux.”

          Hux can only nod and he pulls out fast and sits on Kylo’s chest, so quick that it only takes a heartbeat.  Kylo’s mouth is wide open and all it takes is him sticking his tongue out for Hux to lose it, laying thick ropes of come all the way up past Kylo’s head and over the middle of his face.  He looks beautiful and filthy at the same time, lapping it up like manna from heaven.

          Kylo comes without even touching himself, jerking and shaking while Hux reaches back and fucks him out with his fingers – the come that splatters all over his side and arm are completely worth it.  He’s used to it by now and frankly?  The messier the better.

          “You’re amazing.”  Kylo snuggles up to Hux, come still on his face and his hole leaking with lube.  “I mean it.”

          “A touch exaggerated, darling – I’m no more than the next man.”  Hux wipes some of the come from himself and Kylo with a pillowcase that’s already been abused far too much.  “But I do have one advantage over everyone else.”

          “You mean aside from your superior ass eating skills?”

          “Of course – I’m yours.”

          Kylo smiles and kisses Hux like it’s his first.

 

         

         

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you should all go and read "Tam O'Shanter" and then listen to the concert overture by Malcolm Arnold of the same name. Both are an immense amount of fun - and Robert Burns was one of the only poets I could stomach in all of the Brit Lit classes I wound up taking in college. Egads, what a nightmare.


End file.
